Yellow And Gold
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: The story of when one day, Kyon's imagination just goes off on a completely random path. Why the hell does she wear such a freaking, garish headband anyway?


**Haven't written for Haruhi in a while! This one's a little different than my others. It's a little random but please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya / Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu.**

**

* * *

**

Yellow And Gold

Ever since I first laid eyes on Haruhi Suzumiya there had been something striking about her.

No doubt about that. She was freaking gorgeous.

Even after the day I had pointed out her daily change in hair style and she came to school with it all chopped off. Why would a random male student noticing her odd hair differentiation pattern mean that she had to cut it off? I haven't the slightest idea. I mean honestly, has there ever really been a time when I ever actually understood _anything _she did?

But anyway, back to my point. Once she had snipped off her long, chocolate tresses to the length where they just bounced lightly atop her shoulders, she began wearing a garish yellow hairpiece every day. I always wondered why it was she wore that hideous thing. Well, at least it seemed hideous at first.

Yet, eventually, after enough math periods with Okabe droning on in the background as my mind wandered thinking about such random things, my brain began to wander in the direction as to finally piece together that puzzle. Actually, there's no possible way anyone could ever fully piece together the vast, universal puzzle known as Haruhi Suzumiya, but at least I had started the first two or three pieces.

In my daydreaming, with the impatient tapping of Haruhi's pen against her desk behind me, I could just barely see her reflection in the window beside me. But the one thing that stuck out the most was her neon yellow headband. So I began to wonder about why it was she wore it and came up with a hypothesis.

Yellow is a color that stands out above most – no, all others actually. So I can see why a person like Haruhi would want to be associated with that color. I pondered about what it would be like to be her, jammed in a crowd of random people whether it be in school or in the city sidewalks. Wearing that yellow headband would definitely make her stick out no matter where she was, and perhaps that was her goal in wearing that thing all the time. If you saw that flash of yellow with the bouncing ribbons on the end, you'd think "Oh, there's Haruhi" because nobody else would have the courage to stand out like that. It's _her_ would definitely turn heads and make any ordinary person do a double take once they saw it out of the corner of their eye. And maybe that was what Haruhi was aiming for. It was just a simple and easy way for her to stand out among other people.

Either that or it was a symbol to attract aliens, time-travelers or espers, and if that was the case, it worked way too well, considering she met one from each category as soon as she began wearing the stupid thing. So that might have been one of the reasons she wore it. Or it could be a warning, like the bright colors some animals have on them saying 'back off, I'm poisonous', so that the weak-hearted humans in the world would think twice before getting involved with her. If that's the case, it might be the reason why I decided to start talking to her back then when we first met, considering there was no yellow, hazard-cautioning sign.

I have no clue. I think I tried to attempt stop figuring stuff out about her a long time ago, but somehow it just never worked out so I keep unintentionally doing it.

Damn. I'm doing it right now.

But back to my point, it's not like I've ever gotten my own hands on some beaming yellow hair band and started walking around with it on to be able to assume what she felt when she did so. But let me just say, if the reason she wears it is to attract other people's attention, I think I can see where she's coming from. That's one effective way to attract people's eyes.

Yet after some time, it seems to me that that garish, blinding yellow that's as bright as the sun has transformed somewhat into gold. Not literally of course.

What I mean to say is that Haruhi has been able to candidly and unashamedly express herself and her personality all through this trivial little commonplace trinket. In a way. She can show people what she's all about without even having to open her big, loud mouth.

Haruhi is…unique, to say the very least.

Oh, and she's also God apparently. But you already knew that.

Yet to normal people who aren't a part of her SOS Brigade, she's automatically an abnormal person just by that yellow band. But what's so bad about being different? I mean, at least she has the guts to express herself like that. I'd like to see half the world do that and not be embarrassed beyond belief.

In that way, Haruhi really is above a lot of other people, maybe not God, but she's pretty high up there in the looks, personality and being different departments.

I'm not exactly sure when it started happening, but some time ago, I began seeing her headpiece as more golden than yellow. She's the kind of girl who doesn't dress in yellow when she wants to dress in gold. When she wants to wear gold, she'll freaking wear gold. Or maybe yellow just doesn't cut it for her.

I don't know, I'm not Haruhi (thankfully) so how could I?

She's rash, stupid, idiotic, unpredictable, crazy, stupid, boisterous, hyperactive, insane, inconsiderate, manipulative, demanding and stupid. But she's also admirable in the sense that she's persevering, and extremely true to herself and what she wants to do.

As you can plainly see, in the case of Haruhi Suzumiya, the negatives outnumber the positives like the amount of people walking their dogs in a park outnumber the amount of people walking their children. Yet still, somehow, I've stuck with her.

So why am I telling you all about my hypothesis as to why Haruhi wears a yellow headband, you may be thinking? I don't know. It doesn't really matter does it? It's just something I figured out one perfectly random day just like any other. My mind seems to have been doing a lot more wandering these days, and I wonder if it's because if Haruhi's influence on me along with all those random occurrences I've had to deal with up until this point.

But yeah, her headband is yellow, but I think that's only to the people that see her from the outside world.

I think that the people who actually bother to see her for who she really is can tell that it's actually gold.

* * *

**A/N: I like this fic. Its different from most of my others :3**

**Please review!!**


End file.
